Unexpected Valentine
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Yuffie's feeling down this Valentine's Day, but who is this that cheers her up? NOT A YUFFENTINE! I SWEAR IT! Valentine's Valentine's Day. Try saying that 2 times fast and you'll confuse anyone!
1. Unexpected Valentine

A/N: Fair warning, I haven't actually posted anything in a very long time, so ignore any stupidity or dumb things I might add in.  
  
~Disclaimer Here~  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
A sigh escaped pale pink lips as the young woman stared at the envelopes in her hand. "Happy Valentine's day," she hissed to herself. "Hmph! None of them even care! Why should I!?!"  
  
Turning on her heel, she stomped inside her small apartment. A picture of the gang hung on the wall, a smiling Cetra was the only one missing. Not that Yuffie and Aeris were particularly close, it's just that she made the group whole. After her death, Cloud kind of went psycho. Yuffie couldn't see why. Aeris wasn't wonderfully beautiful, didn't have a beauty that shone out, wasn't even talented; yet Cloud seemed... obsessed.  
  
Of course, Yuffie was the only one that noticed. Everyone else was too busy getting ready to fight Sephiroth, checking their stuff to see if she'd stolen anything else, or too busy obsessing over Cloud.  
  
The Wutain princess smirked at the memory of Tifa and Cloud. "Teef, you could be so immature at times," she said aloud; no one but the walls to hear her. "Cloud... So darn cute, but WAY psycho, man. Too bad you're too old for me.." Another sigh escaped her lips as she flipped through the mail. "Bills.. bills.. a letter from Chekov, no doubt begging me to return to Wutai soon..." An unadorned white envelope caught her eyes for some unknown reason. Maybe the fact that it merely had her name and address printed in perfect writing, or maybe because the handwriting looked so familiar.  
  
"Now, who sent me this one..?" she wondered aloud. Using one finger, she ripped carefully across the top of the white envelope. Inside was a red and white card with bold black print.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," she read in a soft, hissing whisper. Flipping open the card, her jaw dropped. "What the hell kinda joke is this!?! Bloody hell!"  
  
Staring at the signature, she felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment, though she wasn't sure why. "Cloud? To me!?!"  
  
Someone knocked on the door to her small upper-Junon apartment. The sudden noise startled her, and the card fell to the green carpeted floor. "Ah.. Coming!" Yuffie scooped up the card and tossed it onto the couch with the rest of her mail.  
  
Pulling open the door, her jaw dropped for the second time in ten minutes. "Hi, Yuffs.."  
  
"C-C-Cloud!?! What the hell are you doin' here!?!" Her cheeks went from pale with astonishment to scarlet with embarrassment. "I mean, uh, whatcha doin' here? Aren't you supposed ta be with Teef in Kalm?"  
  
The blonde shook his head. "We broke up about two months ago. She kicked me out..."  
  
"Oh..." She smiled. "Come on in, have a seat!" She hastily shoved her mail into a drawer in the kitchen. "What brings ya here ta Junon then?"  
  
A sly smirk spread across his oh-so-handsome features. "Whatcha doin' tonight?"  
  
The ninja thought about the date she was supposed to be going on. "Weeelllll.. I'm SUPPOSED to be going out to eat with a friend."  
  
"Is this friend a... GUY friend?"  
  
Nodding, Yuffie was still clueless. "Yeah, we're only friends, though."  
  
"Oh.. damn..." She looked at him curiously. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to.. er.. uhm... well... g-go to.. uh..."  
  
With one eyebrow cocked, Yuffie gave him the best 'chica-wha!?!' impression she had.  
  
"WILLYOUGOONADATEWITHME?"  
  
The clueless expression fell and was replaced with a weird one. "Okay, just because I can talk that fast, doesn't mean I can understand others when they talk that fast."  
  
The 22-year-old scratched the back of his head with one hand like so many guys do when they're nervous. "W-will you g-g-go on a d-d-date w-with m-me?" He stared at the green carpet, noticing where it looked as if a cigarette had been dropped at one point in time. Did Yuffie smoke? Or maybe her male friend?  
  
"Sure, just let me call Re-.. uh.. eh heh... my friend and tell him that I can't make it tonight!" She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a number so quick that Cloud couldn't even tell what she'd dialed. "Hey, lemme talk to him.. You know who! .... I can't say, cuz of.. Yeah, you guessed it... Thanks, Elle... Heya.. Sorry, I've gotta cancel tonight... Oh! That's cool! Uhm, well I've got a diferent date too." She listened for a minute and Cloud waited in suspense. "I dunno, Ree... You two don't get along, that's for sure... WELL SCREW YOU TOO, JACKASS!" She slammed the phone onto the receiver and caught the look Cloud gave her.  
  
"Eh heh... We have a.. erm.. love - hate relationship thing kinda goin' on here..." She smiled embarrassedly. "So... Where we going and when?"  
  
"Whenever you want to and to the Gold Saucer."  
  
A genuinely nice smile crept up to the 17-year-old's face. "I'll go get dressed then!" She bounded into her room and put on a simple red half-top and black dress slacks. "Well, now.. I don't look half-bad in this.. Nor do I look half-good, but better than usual!"  
  
~!@#$%^&* GOLD SAUCER *&^%$#@!~  
  
Yuffie held onto Cloud's arm as they walked to Wonder Square. "The only game I'm any good at is the Snow Boarding game," she said with a giggle. "And I usually really suck at that!"  
  
"So, I'll help you," he replied with a grin.  
  
~!@#$%^&* One Hour Later *&^%$#@!~  
  
Yuffie felt his warm arms around her waist as they rode on the G-bike thing that she oh-so-hated. The only good part? His arms were around her waist! "Eeey! We got high score!"  
  
Cloud laughed. "Yeah, we did.."  
  
"Hey... who's this YUF? He's got all the high scores on everything!" Yuffie's gray eyes took on a mischievous glimmer as Cloud typed in Y&C.  
  
"Let's go.. see if there's a play or something.."  
  
Cloud nodded and they walked out of Wonder Square. Yuffie felt his hand in hers and smiled indiscreetly. They walked into the Event Square and took their seats.  
  
"Tonight's presentation is Romeo and Juliette."  
  
Cloud glanced at Yuffie, sure that she would make some comment on it and they would leave, but she seemed.. intrigued, maybe? Then again, every teenage girl dreams of her Romeo, don't they? Throughout the whole play, Yuffie had her head rested on Cloud's shoulder, her fingers laced with his.  
  
Whatever cologne he was wearing smelled nice and he was.. comfortable, as so many guys are when a girl lays her head on them. She could have stayed like that all evening and all night, had the play not ended early due to technical difficulties. The lights all went out.  
  
"What a wonderful way to end a date," Yuffie said sarcastically. "With a black out."  
  
Cloud laughed. "It's not over yet, besides, the emergency lights should kick on soon." As if on cue, orange lights came on above the four or five people in Event Square. "Come on, we can go for a walk or something. Watch the fireworks."  
  
Yuffie nodded, and the couple walked out, hand-in-hand towards the pathway the Gold Saucer had added, appropriately named Lover's Lane.  
  
Cloud felt the short ninja shivering beside him. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded, not wanting to admit she was cold. Cloud, ever such a gentleman, pulled off his own warm leather jacket and draped it around her. "Better?"  
  
Her grey eyes met his eerie Mako tinted blue. "Yeah.. Thanks..."  
  
The emergency lights flickered and failed...  
  
~!@#$%^&* five minutes Later *&^%$#@!~  
  
The lights flickered backon revealing a blonde, spiky-haired man locking lips with a shorter dark-haired young woman.  
  
Yuffie's thoughts were jumbled, but one thing kept repeating through her mind. 'God, I love Valentine's Day!'  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
Okay, it was lame, but oh well! I had to write one with Yuffie and Cloud! It was just so... not me! Everything I've ever written has been about Yuffie/Vinnie, Yuffie/Reno or Sephy and someone... Nothing even remotely hinting at Yuffie and Cloud... So, please review! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisaragi2- 


	2. Valentine's Valentine's Day

YK2: And I decided since I wrote Yuffie's Valentine's Day, might as well do one for Valentine, himself.... Stupid, really  
  
Surka: I got her to add on, Hacker!!  
  
YK2: Though not the way she wanted, I fear...  
  
Surka: !?!?! What's up with you and the weird talking???  
  
YK2: Valentine's Day... sucks... especially if you don't have a boyfriend or any friends to say the least. I'm a bit depressed, I suppose.  
  
~Disclaimer Here~  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
Red eyes stared at a white ceiling, memories from their owner's past clouding them, leaving them slightly misted.  
  
"Why do you still think of her?" a deep voice growled inside his head.  
  
Vincent remained silent, refusing to answer any of their idiotic questions this time. Galian Beast, Death Gigas, and Hellmasker would antagonize him until he either transformed or Chaos calmed them all down. Chaos was the strongest of the four, both physically and mentally. He, just as most demons, couldn't understand why humans would want to hurt themselves.   
  
"Quiet," Chaos growled sleepily. "If he does not want to tell us, then he will not. If the master wishes us to acquire information, then he shall inform us."  
  
Hellmasker chuckled. "Human-lover.."  
  
"Quiet, all of you," Vincent said aloud; no one but the walls and four demons to hear him. "If I knew why I still thought of her, I wouldn't be thinking of her... I suppose it could be because.. I loved her."  
  
A picture filled his mind and he allowed the demons to look into his memories if they wished to do so. All four eagerly watched as the memory of Vincent and Lucrecia's last Valentine's Day played out in the 'master's' head like a movie.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
"Hey, Vincent!" A shorter brown-haired brown-eyed woman smiled at him, her glasses slipping. "Happy Valentine's Day!!!" She handed him a gun. Though Vincent already had a gun, this one was specially designed for his use only.  
  
"Lu, you.. You didn't have to!" He took the gun and looked it over.  
  
"I know! That's what makes this kind of holiday so great! You don't have to, but you do anyways." She smiled as she watched him look the gun over. "It's called the Death Penalty. I designed it for my brother, then when he died, I had given up all hope of making it for someone."  
  
"Lucrecia!" Vincent and Lucrecia both looked over to the doorway where a not-so-friendly scientist was standing, getting more and more aggrivated by the minute. "We still have tests to run on this specimen.  
  
"Y-Yes, Dr. Hojo! Right away, sir!"  
  
She started to follow the scientist inside, but Vincent caught her arm. "Are we still going out tonight?"  
  
The brunette bit her lip. "I.. can't. Dr. Hojo and I... We have some things to discuss about the Jenova Project." Vincent scowled, trying to hide his anger. "Vincent, I'm going through with it no matter what. I don't care if you disagree..."  
  
"But, Lu!! What if the experiment fails and the child dies!?!"  
  
"Vincent Valentine! You, of all people, should know what that feels like! You kill people nearly every day for your job! I can't believe you would say such a thing to me!!"  
  
"I'm not a child murderer! So far, all of the Turk jobs have been for good reasons! A pimp in the slums, some gang members! We don't merely kill! We kill for just reasons!"  
  
The brunette shook her head furiously. "Know what? I don't care anymore!!!" She pulled a ring off her left ring finger and dropped it on the ground in front of the man. "It's over."  
  
Vincent stared in astonishment. "What?" he nearly growled. The fierce determination in her eyes let him know that she wasn't backing down from her decision. Nodding, he dropped his new gun, the gun given to him by her, to the ground. It landed with a thud.  
  
"Fine," he growled, turning to leave. "Have it your way. But just so you know... I'll always love you, no matter what."  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
"On Valentine's Day?" Death Gigas snarled. "She dumped you, flat on your ass, on Valentine's Day? How.. rude."  
  
Vincent remained silent, remembering the hurt look on her face as the gun, the same gun holstered at his side now, had hit the ground with a thud. Chaos listened in on his master's thoguhts.  
  
"You.. loved her, did you not?"  
  
The other three demons fell quiet at the question.  
  
"I did.. once.. Maybe I still do."  
  
"Once upon a time, perhaps-"  
  
"Oh goody," Hellmasker said sarcastically. "It's going to be a fairy tale!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chaos roared and the others fell silent once again. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted.... Once upon a time, perhaps you did love her. Now, though. You love her memories. When you visited her cave, before you.. acquired me.. Did you feel the same 'sparks' or 'fireworks' as you did the last time you saw her?"  
  
Vincent stared at the white, cob webbed ceiling once again. "I... No.. I did not."  
  
"So, you're in love with the person she once was," Galian Beast stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Chaos sighed inwardly. "Did I not just say that? Idiotic demons, I'm trapped with idiotic demons and the master whom won't let me out to play..."  
  
Vincent sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "How long has it been, Chaos? I know it is your turn, once again..."  
  
".... Four months."  
  
The other demons grumbled. Was their master truly going to allow Chaos to wreak havoc upon the monsters outside of town? It was true that it had been at least four months, but the others knew that it had been six months.  
  
Vincent tugged on his cape and hooked it. "Let us find something to destroy then, shall we?"  
  
"Of course," Chaos replied, delighted that he would be able to rip something apart once again. "One question, Vincent." The man acknowledged the demon by stopping before they left the inn room. "Who reminds you of the person Lucrecia once was? A woman very dear to you now, though you refuse to let her; or anyone else, know."  
  
Images flashed through his mind again, allowing the four demons to watch.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
"Vincent, we're your friends! You should be able to talk to us whenever!" chocolatey marroon eyes stared into his crimson, never wavering, never suddenly being distracted like so many others might have been. "Just tell us how you feel, dammit!"  
  
He was surprised that the woman could muster up enough courage to actually follow him to the deck of the Highwind, let alone lecture him on what friends were. She brushed a strand on long dark hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
She looked hopeful... beautiful... Her eyes shone with hope and true beauty and genuine concern for his well-being. Something he hadn't seen in another's eyes since Lucrecia had left him so long ago.  
  
"I.. understand, yet I do not." She cocked an eyebrow. "I understand that you all are my friends, but... What I do not understand is why..."  
  
With her trade mark half-smile, she shrugged. "Don't ask me. Ask yourself. Why did you decide to come with us? Surely it wasn't to atone more. It was because something drew you to us. Yuffie says the same thing. Red says the same thing. Even Cid says the same thing!"  
  
Vincent nodded. "I suppose that is why..." The young woman started to turn away. "Thank you, Tifa. For a friend, you truly are."  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
Chaos let out a small snort. "I thought so... Now, let us be on our way. I need to kill something before I go sane..."  
  
Hellmasker got confused. "I thought sane was good.."  
  
"If you don't want to kill things," Galian Beast retorted.  
  
Vincent smirked. How he ended up with a psychologist, a moron, and two sarcastic demons, he'd never understand. Though, they made for an interesting conversation every now and then. Especially the one they'd just had. Chaos's words had been true. He did think of Tifa as he had once thought of Lucrecia. Smart, pretty, kind-hearted, though he was pretty sure that she and Cloud were going to get married.  
  
The inn keeper nodded politely as Vincent walked towards the door.  
  
"Hello, Vincent," a voice caught his attention and he whirled around.  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
YK2: And that's the end of that one....  
  
Surka: The ending sucked! What the hell were you thinking!?!  
  
YK2: That's what I want to know too.... If I don't post this soon, I'm gonna say screw it... Anyways, review!  
  
Surka: PUH-LEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Till Next Time! AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisaragi2- 


End file.
